Unintentional
by EO-shipper12
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are having a baby! But something happens to ruin there marriage and to make matters worse...the baby is in danger. AU E/O story.....Review!Review!Review!
1. Walk in

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Dick Wolf would not let me have Olivia and Elliot for Christmas...HOW SELFISH!!!**

_**Summary**_**: Olivia and Elliot are having a baby!!! But something happens to ruin there marriage and to make matters worse...the baby is in danger. AU E/O story.**

_**PS:**_** Elliot divorced Kathy and they never had kids**

**Chapter 1**

**Olivia's POV**

Why did he hurt me. Why did he have to do the one thing that he knew would break me. Why would he do something like this, when he knew that I gave him my heart. Why would he break it, Knowing what was living inside of me. How could he be so careless. I wonder if it was worth it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

It all started off as a nice day. I was sitting on my couch because my day off and I could really use some peace and quiet. I was trying to relax but my mind kept drifting to Elliot. Come to think of it, that's not so bad. Those deep blue eyes that can see into my soul, those strong arms that make me feel safe, that amazing , deep seductive voice that makes me weak at the knees. I love everything about that man. My best friend, My husband, and my confidant. He makes me proud to call myself Mrs. Olivia Benson-Stabler.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Elliot walking into the house.

"Hey Babe", he said as he wrapped his arms around me and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hello stranger", I said as I smiled and kissed his lips politely but passionately. The kiss deepened and we were in our own little world when he pulled away which caused me to whimper.

"Those damn hormones"!, I said before he laughed at me.

"Babe it's alright", he said as he started to stand

"Where are you going ", I asked him as I was pouting

"I'm going to take a shower." He said as he chuckled and started to grin

"Would you like me to come with you?", I asked seductively

He started laughing and said,"Now you know that if you do that then we'll never get out of the shower."

"Okay, Well I'm going to go to the gym for about an hour I guess." I said

"Alright I 'll see you when you get back", he said as he gave me a peck on my lips.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

**Narrator's POV:**

10 minutes later when Ellliot got out of the shower with a big red towel draped around his waist he noticed that the house was quiet so that meant that Olivia had left already, he already missed her. Then he heard a knock on the door and put a robe on and opened the door. He saw Kathy and she looked extremely upset. Her eyes were bloodshot and he could tell that she had been crying.

"Kathy, what's wrong?",I asked confused as to why she was looking this way

"My...My m-mother d-died....She's dead!!!!!", she said as she leaped into his arms

He didn't know what to do so he brought her over to the couch and they sat in silence for a few moments, until Elliot broke the silence.

"Would you like anything?"

"All the liquor you have." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay let me get us some" he said as he broke out that famous Stabler grin.

After about 4 glasses of Jack Daniels, things started to get a little hazy.

Kathy leaned over and kissed Elliot politely. Elliot was hesitant at first but then he started to kiss back.

As the Kissed deepened Kathy straddled Elliot's lap and started to untie his robe. She pulled it off of his shoulder and then she removed her own shirt. After she took off her shirt she noticed that Elliot was completely naked which made this way easier.

"Kathy we should st...", he started to say when he was cut off by Kathy.

"Please just make the pain go away" She said as she pulled up her skirt and started started rocking her hips against his.

She was making alot of noise when Olivia stepped into the living room and dropped her bag and opened her eyes wide in shock. He could see the pain and anger in her eyes as she watched his ex-wife on his lap doing things that weren't exactly appropriate.

"WHAT THE HELL ELLIOT!" she yelled as tears welled in her eyes but she was successfully holding them back.

" I ..um...it's not what it looks like.", he said as he pushed Kathy off of his lap, pulled on his robe and walked toward Olivia.

She stepped back and said," Well it looks like you were having a very nice time with your **EX**-wife... now I could always be wrong but since I am a detective, I seriously doubt that. So come on, try to come up with some more CLISHE'S!"

"Liv, please listen to me, I...", he started to say but was cut off

"You know what Elliot...Fuck you!!!"and that was the last thing he heard before she ran out of the house.

Wanna know what happens next?? Well that's why you review!!!..... Please:D


	2. Best Friend

_**Disclaimer**_**: Dick Wolf **_**STILL**_** would not let me have Olivia and Elliot for Christmas...HOW SELFISH CAN HE BE!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Summary**_**: Olivia and Elliot are having a baby!!! But something happens to ruin there marriage and to make matters worse...the baby is in danger. AU E/O story.**

_**PS:**_** Elliot divorced Kathy and they never had kids**

**A/N: I was gonna wait until I got 10 reviews but I felt like I just had to put this up here so.....NO MORE GUY........10 REVIEWS NEXT TIME!!!!! please:D... oh and this is set around season 7-8.**

**Chapter 2**

**Elliot's POV**

I can't believe what I just did. **I cheated on my wife!! **The only thing that I can remember thinking of was Olivia. But then when I realized what we were doing, I knew it was wrong but Kathy was in pain and I didn't want to hurt her even more. I don't love Kathy, not even a little bit. But I still care about her. Now because of me and Kathy's incident, I may have lost the love of my life.

"Elliot", Kathy said breaking me out of my trance

"What", I said so low that she could barely hear me.

"Come on upstairs with me", She said seductively

"Kathy, I am not sleeping with you in my wife's bed", I said harshly

"Why can't you just forget about her!", she yelled

" Because Kathy, I'm in love with her. Can't you see that?! Why would you come here knowing that I'm with Olivia now!

"You know what...Come to me when you're over that bitch" she said as she left my house.

After Kathy slammed the door, I ran upstairs and threw on some clothes so that I could go look for Olivia.

"Please forgive me, Oliva",I said before I ran out of my door. I jumped in my car and pulled off in search for the love of my life. And there is only one place she would go at a time like this...Casey's!

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia got to Casey's apartment and noticed that it was about 8:00 PM and she was. She would probably be spending the night here because she'd be damned if she went home tonight.

Olivia knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was opened and Olivia took a deep breath so that she could calm down.

Casey could see the pain and anger in Olivia's eyes and could tell that something was wrong.

"Olivia, what happened?"She asked softly

"E...El...Elliot...was....ha...having sex...with...with Kathy", she stuttered before she broke out a sob.

"Oh My god, honey come in",She said as she lead her inside.

"Tell me everything"Casey said softly

"I don't want to talk about it", She said as she was quickly wiping away her tears.

"Well honey, it's not a good idea for you to be stressed...you know, with the baby and all. The doctor said that it can be harmful for your baby, especially since you're already having complications." She stated

"Yeah I know...um...can I stay here tonight? I'm not sure if i'm ready to go home or not." She said

" Sure. I"ll walk you to the guest room", she said as she guided her down the hall was rubbing her arm supportively.

**Elliot's POV**

I arrived at Casey's house at 8:30.I just hop that Olivia could find it in her heart to forgive me.

I walked to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door swung open with a pissed off Casey standing there with fire in her eyes.

" Casey is Olivia....." I started to say but was suddenly punched in my eye by a very powerful fist.

"CASEY,WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled

" You haven't felt that much pain just yet. Wait until Liv handles you. You'll be purple and Blue all over!" she yelled before she slammed the door in my face.

Suddenly, I realized how difficult it's going to be to get Olivia to forgive me

**Alright people... Want to know what happens next?? Then REVIEW!!!PLEASE :D .........It's not that hard**


	3. Anger

_**Disclaimer**_**: Dick Wolf **_**STILL**_** would not let me have Olivia and Elliot for Christmas...HOW SELFISH CAN HE BE!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Summary**_**: Olivia and Elliot are having a baby!!! But something happens to ruin there marriage and to make matters worse...the baby is in danger. AU E/O story.**

_**PS:**_** Elliot divorced Kathy and they never had kids**

**A/N: I was going to wait until I got 10 reviews but I felt like I just had to put this up here Also this is set around season 7-8.**

**Chapter 3**

**Olivia's POV**

Once I heard Casey slam the door I could finally wipe away my fallen tears.

I was trying to sleep but it just wasn't working. I kept replaying what happened over and over again in my mind. I just can't believe this happened. How did my life go from romantic paradise to a big disaster?! All I know now is that I need to start thinking about what I'm going to do about this situation. I need to start making some decisions for me and my baby.

Once I started thinking about my baby, a smile was plastered on my face. I finally started to relax and let sleep take over.

**Elliot's POV**

As I'm lying in the bed that I once shared with my wife, I can't help but remember all the good times we had before I screwed up everything. I keep remembering the time we were lying in bed and I found out that I was having a child:

_Olivia walks out of the bathroom with something white in her hand. She comes to sit on the bed and I get a good look at the small item in her hand. When I saw what it said, I was shocked._

"_You're pregnant?," I asked still wide eyed_

"_Yeah, she said", still in her trance_

_After a few second I got excited and wrapped Olivia in a warm hug and kissed her passionately. As the kiss deepened Olivia straddled my waist and broke the kiss to speak. _

"_We're finally having a baby." She sighed smiling_

"_Hell yeah!"I said as I flipped her over and continued our passionate kiss._

_I went to lie back down and then I wrapped her in my arms as we fell asleep with smiles on our faces._

_{End Flashback}_

As I think about that night, I begin to relax and drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Olivia's POV**

When I walked into the Precinct the next morning I see Elliot sitting at his desk. He raised his head and flashed me a nervous smile.

I glared at him as I hung up my coat and walked over to my desk. I now regret Craigen getting IAB to let us work together because now he's sitting right across from me all day and all I want to do right now is kick him where it hurts.

" Hey Liv", he says softly while flashing me that Stabler smile that is annoying me so much because I am so angry at him right now.

" Go to Hell ", I whisper before I get out of my chair and take some of my paperwork to the filing room.

Elliot, of course, got angry and followed me

Once he walked into the filing room I got even more annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO _YOU_ WANT?!" I yelled

I WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME!"

"TALK ABOUT WHAT ELLIOT!"I started " TALK ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU SCREWING YOU'RE EX-WIFE!" I yelled

"Look Olivia , let me explain wha...." he tried to say before I slapped him as hard as I could.

"I hate you" I said knowing that I didn't mean it.

After I stepped into the hallway, I felt dizzy and fell on the door. All I could hear was Elliot yealling for a bus before I completely blacked out.


	4. My Baby

_**Disclaimer**__**: Dick Wolf **__**STILL**__** would not let me have Olivia and Elliot for Christmas...HOW SELFISH CAN HE BE!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Summary**__**: Olivia and Elliot are having a baby!!! But something happens to ruin there marriage and to make matters worse...the baby is in danger. AU E/O story.**_

_**PS:**__** Elliot divorced Kathy and they never had kids**_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so proud of myself because this is my first fanfic I've ever posted. Well here's chapter 4 and I really hope you like it. :D**_

**Chapter 4**

**Olivia's POV**

All I hear is a loud voice . I try to listen closely and I hear Elliot's voice along with other unfamiliar voices. I finally find the strength to open my eyes and I realize that I'm in an ambulance.

"What happened?" I managed to whisper with a raspy voice.

" You fainted and...." Elliot started to say before it all started coming back to me

"Why are _**YOU**_here!?" I yelled

" I called the bus and I figured you would need someone with you." He asked looking a little hurt

" Well, I don't need..." I tried to say before a sharp pain shot through my stomach and blood seeped between my legs.

" My baby" I whisper terrified as the EMTs start lifting me out of the bus and strolling me into the ER.

When I get to a room I feel the sharp pain again and I fall into the blackness again.

I wake up again but now I'm in a clean bed and the blood between my thighs is gone. As I look to my left I see Casey Staring at me with tear stains on her face.

"What happened?" I asked terrified and confused

" Olivia, I don't know how to tell you this but...

"No" I whisper cutting her off as a tear slipped down my face.

"Olivia, The baby is gone. You had a miscarriage."

"Oh my god " I whispered as more and more tears streamed down my face.

"It's all my fault!" I yelled as a sob escaped my throat

"Liv, this is not you're fault." Casey scolded gently as Olivia nodded as more sobs escaped her throat.

**Narrator's POV**

Elliot continues to pace the waiting room as Dr. Bradfield passes by.

"When can I see Olivia Stabler ?" he asked

" You can see her now, please follow me." He said with a smile

Before and Elliot stepped into Olivia's room the doctor spoke up.

" If I may ask, what is your relationship to Mrs. Stabler?" he asked softly

"I'm her husband, why?" he started to panic

" I think your wife should tell you herself."The doctor said before he walked off.

Elliot was confused and kept thinking about what could possibly be wrong. A sense of realization hit him when he started to think that something was wrong with the baby. He started to panic when he hurriedly opened Olivia's door.

When he walked in. His heart broke because of what he saw. Olivia was sobbing hysterically on casey's shoulder while casey rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Once they realized who was at the door Oliva raised her head to look at Elliot with hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Elliot...." she said annoyed with a tired raspy voice.

" Look Olivia, you're my wife and I know that I screwed up but I need you and our baby...So that means that I have to be here for you know matter what happens.

When Elliot mentioned the baby Olivia's eyes started welling with tears.

"Casey can you excuse us for a moment?" She asked softly

"Sure, just call me if you need anything, okay." She said with a smile as she walked towards the door making sure she glared at Elliot as she exited the hospital room.

" Elliot I have something important to tell you" she said as she look at him with tears in her eyes.

He nodded his head and sat down in the chair beside her bed as she too a deep breath and started talking.

" Elliot, the baby is gone." I say softly

" What do you me mean the baby's gone?" he asked with tears welling in his eyes.

"I had a miscarriage." I say softly as a tear slipped down my face.

Elliot stood up and punched the wall .

"How could this happen?" he yelled with tears in his eyes

"The doctor hasn't told me yet but he should get back to me within the next two hours or so." she say softly holding back her tears.

"Well, I'm going to wait right here until he comes Olivia. I can't let you do this without me, no matter how mad you are at me." Elliot said offering her his hand as he sits back down in the chair.

Okay she says softly as she accepts his hand and lets the tears stream down her face while Elliot comes to sit beside her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she falls asleep in his warm embrace.

**Please don't hate me. I promise you that they will get through this....But I can't give to much away so if you want more...REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! :D**


	5. It's Okay

A/N: okay, I know that I haven't updated in like **FOREVER**!!!! School is really hectic and I have a science project due soon but I haven't forgotten you guys. So, I decided that you guys are worth putting off my studies for a little while. ;)

Disclaimer: Me own Law&Order SVU, let alone Olivia Benson or Elliot Stabler?!? I'm not even that lucky!!

Chapter 5

Narrator's POV

Olivia wakes up about 2 hours later confused as to where she was. Then the events of the past 3 days came to her mind. She was starting to get out of bed when she realized that someone was holding her down.

"Elliot get the hell off of me! She yelled furiously

"Liv, What's wrong," he asked confused

"Do you not understand that this is all of your FAULT!" She said not realizing her choice of words

"How is this my fault"he asked hurt by her words

"The doctor Said no stress Elliot and you stressing me out!"She said frustrated with him still being there.

"How am I stressing….

"Don't even act innocent Elliot. This all started when you let her into our house!"

"What was I supposed to do?!Let her sit out there crying in the cold?!"

" No but you didn't have to comfort her with your tongue down her throat!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that!" he said as he threw his phone almost hitting Olivia in the process. She jumped slightly

"I….I'm so…

"GET OUT!!! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"No Olivia . I'm not leaving you alone with this." He said trying t reason with her

"Excuse me ma'm. Is there a problem?", the nurse asked

"No there …" he tried to say but was cut off

"Yes, he needs to get out of here NOW!"

"Sir I'm going to ask that you leave or I will have to call security."

Elliot punches the wall and walks out of the hospital room defeated.

Olivia starts to sob uncontrollably as the nurse walks over to her trying to comfort her.

"Honey, what happened?"asked the elderly nurse. She had light gray hair that was neatly pulled into a bun and soft blue eyes. Olivia didn't know why but she felt a connection with this women.

"Well...my husband and I are having some...problems." she said shyly.

"What kind of problems darling?"she asks making her southern accent known

Olivia sat there nervously quiet and let a lone tear slip down her cheek. The nurse grabbed a tissue and kindly handed to Olivia.

"It's okay, just start form the beginning." She said with a kind smile

Olivia took a deep, shaky breath."Well one day I was coming home from the gym and I walked in on my husband and his ex-wife um...th...they...uh" she stuttered

"They what, honey" she asked sympathetically

"They were ." she said and started to sob uncontrollably again.

"I didn't know what to do so I just just left. I didn't know what to do until I decided to go to my friend casey's house. I slept there that night."She said the last part quietly.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."she said sincerely

"That's not even the worst part. We got into an argument the next day and I started to walk away from him when I passed out." she paused , trying to hold back the next round of tears.

"When I woke up Casey told me that …tha...that I ha...had..a...a misscarriage."She said letting her tears fall.

"Oh sweety."the nurse said as she pulled Olivia into a hug.

"I can't believe I lost my baby." She said before a sniffle

"It's all my fault. If had just..."

"No,sweetheart. This is not your fault at all. Don't blame yourself Olivia. You did not harm your baby. I can tell that you loved him/her with all of your , please don't blame yourself."

Olivia nodded into the kind nurse's chest trying to believe that she was right.

The next day Olivia was released from the hospital and had Casey pick her up to go home.

When Olivia got there she noticed that Elliot's car was there, which meant that he was home. Olivia had two choices. She could either go the opposite direction and go to casey's or go in there and try avoiding a fight. Since she didn't have the energy to go to Casey's, she decided to go inside.

Elliot was coming from downstairs when he saw Olivia standing awkwardly in the foyer.

"Hi"she said nervously on the verge of tears

"Hi"he said taking a step toward her.

As he took a step forward she took a step back and just stared into his eyes. Somehow they drifted dangerously close to each other. Before their bodies touched, Olivia leta tear slip down her cheek and walked straight past him and up the stairs as she let her tears fall.

As Elliot watched Olivia walk up the stairs, he decided that he was determined to make things right with the love of his life.


End file.
